Blanka
s, su madre, el color verde, Sakura Kasugano, Dan Hibiki. |no le gusta = , separarse de su madre, personas que usan máscaras. |rivales = El Fuerte (SFIV), Karin (SFA3), Zangief (SFA3), Dan (cordial), Sakura (cordial) |aficiones = Cazar, descargas eléctricas |movimientos = |alineamiento = Neutral bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = Rodrigo Marulanda (Colombia) (SFII: The Animated Movie) |act voz-jap = (SFII: The Animated Movie) Takeshi Yamane (Saga Street Fighter EX) (SFA3, saga SvC, saga SFIV, SF×TK) |act voz-eeuu = Kevin Seymour (SFII: The Animated Movie) (Street Fighter - La Serie Animada) (Saga SFIV, SF×TK) |act cap mov = |act reales = (humano) (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) Kim Repia (mutante) (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) }} es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. La primera aparición de Blanka en la saga fue en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Personalidad Blanka fue criado en la selva y como tal suele tener unas costumbres algo rudimentarias al haber sido criado fuera de la civilización. No obstante, a pesar de su aspecto fiero y, en efecto, salvaje y amedrentador, este brasileño no es en absoluto malvado. Blanka es, de hecho un chico amable aunque algo brusco debido a su educación en plena selva. Su piel verde capacidad de generar electricidad tiene varias teorías que van desde conseguirlo a base de ver algún animal en la selva brasileña hasta la posible experimentación genética con el. A la hora de hablar con los demás, Jimmy siempre se expresa con un tosco y primitivo lenguaje, que mejora poco a poco gracias a su buen amigo, Dan. Antes de conocerle y de encontrar a su madre, Blanka miraba con algo de temor y tristeza a los humanos e incluso llegó a mostrarse agresivo con algunos, pero esto es debido a sus malas intenciones. Cuando se reúne con su madre y la gente empieza a mirarlo con malos ojos, Blanka decide por timidez e incomodidad seguir a su amigo Dan a Hong Kong y más tarde, conocen a Sakura. Tiene especial afecto por los niños que no lo miran con los ojos tan asustados como los demás, y se muestra muy feliz cuando otra gente lo acepta tal como es, lo que revela su buen corazón e inocencia. Concepto Diseñado por Akira "Akiman" Yasuda, el concepto detrás de Blanka surgió en un diseño inicial como un hombre africano llamado Anabebe que fue criado por un león. Después de la publicación del videojuego Final Fight, Capcom se acercó de nuevo al videojuego Street Fighter II y consideró varios diseños para el personaje de Blanka (incluyendo un peleador de lucha libre enmascarado modelado en base a y un guerrero de estilo ninja). En un principio su nombre prototipo fue "Big Dean Caves". Su diseño más tarde cambió a un hombre corpulento con el pelo grueso y patillas, llamado "Hammer Blanka". El personal después adoptó el aspecto salvaje que caracteriza a Blanka, porque sentían que el videojuego sería algo "aburrido" sólo con personajes humanos comunes. Apariencia La característica más evidente de Blanka es su piel de color verde, inicialmente atribuida a su consumo de clorofila de las plantas autóctonas para así camuflarse mejor en su entorno selvático, un cambio de color que con el tiempo se convirtió en permanente. Sin embargo, cuando el videojuego Street Fighter II fue publicado en occidente, la coloración de Blanka se atribuyó a que fuera golpeado por un rayo durante la tormenta eléctrica en la que su avión se estrelló. En el videojuego Street Fighter II, la piel de Blanka es de color verde amarillento, pero las versiones posteriores del personaje son de color verde brillante. Las ilustraciones iniciales de Blanka para el videojuego Street Fighter II, lo mostraban teniendo la piel de color verde puro, a pesar de que sus renders en el videojuego lo mostraron la piel de color amarillento. Aparte de su piel verde, también tiene cabello de color naranja vivo. En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, su diseño de personaje fue cambiado de nuevo para que su aspecto fuera un poco menos feroz. Biografía Un luchador que se crió como un en la selva brasileña con la piel verde y la capacidad de generar electricidad, quien es amigo de la infancia de Dan Hibiki. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Su historia en el videojuego, al igual que las historias de los otros personajes de la saga, sirve como un precursor de los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter II. El videojuego cuenta una historia de cómo Blanka se quedo comiendo un melón que estaba dentro del camión de un cazador furtivo y sin saberlo, viajó a la civilización por primera vez. Al jugar con Blanka, eventualmente el jugador se encuentra con Dan. Entonces se revela a través de los diálogos que los dos se conocen entre sí y que Blanka una vez le había salvado la vida de Dan. Dan se dirige a Blanka como "Jimmy", y le dice que si alguna vez necesita ayuda, puede preguntarle. Blanka se enfrenta a Zangief como su rival y sin saberlo, evita que Zangief ayude a destruir la organización criminal Shadaloo. A continuación, se enfrenta al miembro de Shadaloo Balrog antes de enfrentarse al propio M. Bison. Después de que Bison es derrotado, Blanka, Dan y Sakura trabajan juntos para destruir la unidad Psycho Drive de Bison. Cabe señalar, sin embargo, que debido a que muchos finales de los personajes que en este videojuego representan diferentes destrucciones del dispositivo Psyco Drive, esta secuencia final de Blanka puede no ser canónica. Street Fighter II Blanka aparentemente ha desarrollado un gusto por la lucha en las calles y que compite en el segundo Campeonato Mundial de Guerrero. En su conclusión, se reúne con su madre que lo reconoce en las transmisiones por televisión de sus enfrentamientos, por las tobilleras que lleva. Ella se dirige a él por su nombre de nacimiento, Jimmy, y revela que ella le dio esas tobilleras antes de que tuviera en un accidente aéreo cuando era un niño pequeño. Este accidente le obligó a crecer en el medio silvestre, a pesar de que tiene conexiones con una aldea local. Desde el accidente, Blanka/Jimmy había estado separado de su madre. Super Street Fighter IV Blanka deja a su madre porque las personas de la civilización siempre lo observaban fijamente, y se dirige a Hong-Kong con Dan. Dan lo interroga acerca de como fue el segundo torneo Mundial de Guerrero. Después él, Dan y Sakura deciden ingresar al torneo de S.I.N., cada uno por sus propias razones, que en el caso de Blanka quería ganar y obtener el respeto de las personas. Después de ser derrotado en las fases finales, se encuentra deambulando a través de la sede de S.I.N.. Allí se topa con Dan sólo para ver unas llamas que e mueven en dirección hacia ellos. sin embargo, las llamas se apagan antes de poder alcanzarlos, ya que son extinguidas por los "Hadokens" de Sakura y Ryu. Se revela que su madre fue a buscarlo y los dos se reúnen nuevamente, con Blanka decidiendo que ya no se le dará importancia a las miradas de los extraños, ya que todo estará bien siempre y cuando este con su "mamá". Entonces regresan a su casa, pero una vez allí no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que descubra que los visitantes locales han llegado a su casa para recibirlo y que ahora tiene muchos amigos nuevos en la ciudad. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter En éste videojuego crossover no-canónico entre personajes de Marvel y la saga Street Fighter, Blanka aparece en la secuencia final de otro coloso de piel verde, The Incredible Hulk. En esa secuencia mencionada, Bruce Banner teoriza que la radiación gamma a causado las mutaciones de Blanka, así como le ocurrió a él mismo. También es visto en el fondo de un escenario, sentado frente a una fogata, en cuclillas y con una mueca fijada en un gruñido, al lado del integrante del equipo X-Men conocido como Beast, quien también refleja esa misma expresión. Saga Street Fighter EX Blanka también ha hecho apariciones en varios de los títulos. Es un personaje disponible en los dos últimos videojuegos de ésta saga; Street Fighter EX2 y Street Fighter EX3. Saga SNK vs. Capcom También hizo apariciones como personaje disponible en los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 y Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. De acuerdo a su secuencia final en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, pensó que fue trasladado en avión a casa, pero cuando bajo del avión, terminó en un zoológico en su lugar. Street Fighter × Tekken Blanka aparece en este videojuego crossover como un personaje disponible por medio de (DLC), siendo Sakura su compañera equipo de lucha. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Blanka hace una breve aparición en un hotel de Las Vegas donde se lleva a cabo una lujosa convención. Aparece durante el entretenimiento nocturno ofrecido a los visitantes, donde es descendido dentro de una jaula hasta un escenario para enfrentarse contra Zangief. en esta ocasión cuando pelea Blanka consigue utilizar sus ataques "Rolling Attack" y "Electric Thunder". Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Esta película con actores reales del año 1994 combinaba a Blanka y Charlie como un sólo personaje. interpreta el papel de Blanka. Al principio de la película, Carlos Blanka (Charlie), amigo cercano de Guile, es capturado por M. Bison (interpretado por ), que lo somete a pruebas genéticas para intentar crear el soldado perfecto. La película fue realizada antes de la introducción de Charlie como un personaje disponible en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams. Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Su voz fue interpretada por . En la serie animada, Blanka se presenta como el protector de un pequeño pueblo brasileño que con el tiempo se "reintegró" al equipo de Street Fighter. Blanka aparece como uno de los personajes más recurrentes en esta serie estadounidense, actuando como un explorador recopilando información para Guile y sus amigos en varias misiones. Street Fighter (UDON) Wreck-It Ralph Blanka tiene un breve en esta 52º película animada de Disney, durante los créditos finales. Ralph intenta luchar contra Blanka, pero termina derrotado cuando es electrocutado por un ataque de éste. Estilo de juego de Blanka se basa en la velocidad y la imprevisibilidad. Su aspecto inusual y movimiento significan a menudo que puede sorprender a sus adversario con el alcance y repentina ferocidad de sus movimientos, la mayoría de los cuales son diferentes encarnaciones de su "Rolling Attack". Su salto es muy rápido, lo que le permite saltar rápidamente sobre ataques de proyectiles y entonces atacar a los adversarios antes de que puedan recuperarse (ej: "Hadoken"). Además, sus características bestiales le permiten contrarrestar varios movimientos de maneras inusuales - por ejemplo, en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II, Blanka puede evitar un movimiento "Tiger Shot" elevado de Sagat simplemente caminando hacia adelante, permitiendo que pase justo sobre su cabeza. Videojuegos posteriores modificaron su movimiento "Rolling Attack" de tal modo que las versiones más débiles (utilizando Botón de Puño Ligero, Botón de Puño Medio) se detuvieran en seco, lo que le permite a una mayor capacidad táctica, así como la introducción de otras variantes del movimiento para así aumentar las opciones del jugador para acercarse a los adversarios. La saga, al igual que los videojuegos posteriores, le otorgaron a Blanka movimientos que le permiten precipitarse hacia atrás y hacia delante rápidamente para sorprender a los adversarios, y movimientos deslizantes como "Amazon River Run" que le permiten resbalar por debajo los ataques de proyectiles y atacar las piernas del adversario. Estilo de pelea Blanka lucha con un estilo salvaje animal autodidacta (sin embargo, la división de Capcom USA originalmente lo describió como una técnica de ). Al utilizar su movimiento característico, "Electric Thunder", se agacha y emite una corriente eléctrica impactando todo lo que toca. Citas y frases * ¡Verte en acción es de los más cómico! (Seeing you in action is a joke!) Música de escenario Curiosidades * Blanka originalmente iba a parecerse más a un hombre de las cavernas y existen ciertos rumores que sugieren que el diseño para el personaje King Rasta Mon, del videojuego Saturday Night Slam Masters, fue uno de los primeros modelos para Blanka. * Blanka es el personaje favorito de Yoshinori Ono en la saga Street Fighter, y a menudo se le ve con un juguete de Blanka en las fotografías que postea, que a veces utiliza para tapar posibles características s. ** Según una entrada en su propia pagina en la red social Twitter,https://twitter.com/Yoshi_OnoChin/status/309463257054334976 Ono obtuvo ese juguete, junto con otros objetos adicionales, en un set Kids Meal del restaurante de hamburguesas en Filipinas (similar a los de McDonald's). Actualmente uno de esos está roto y Ono mantiene el otro cerca de él. * Blanka comparte dñia de nacimiento con el naturalista , quien postuló la teoría acerca de la evolución por selección natural. Precisamente, muchos de los hechos de Darwin fueron recogidos durante su expedición en el continente de América del sur. En el periodo siguiente a la postulación de dicha teoría, Darwin apareció representado a manera de burla en una ilustración como un hombre mono (como Blanka), debido a las implicaciones de su teoría sobre la evolución del ser humano. * Blanka tuvo una aparición en el videojuego para descarga Flock!.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz7OyDbVN_o * Las primeras ilustraciones de Blanka lo mostraban teniendo piel totalmente verde, a pesar de que en el videojuego su piel aparece de color. Sin embargo su sprite en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 es mucho más cercano a este diseño. * Su decimo color alternativo lleva una semejanza llamativa a su esquema de color original en el videojuego Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. * Blanka y Adon comparten algunas similitudes entre ambos: ** Los dos tienen el cabello de color naranja. ** Son interpretados por el mismo actor de voz en el idioma inglés ( ). ** Sus décimos patrones de color alterno representan sus esquemas de color anteriores cuando debutaron por primera vez. Adon apareció por primera vez en videojuego Street Fighter original y Blanka apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Street Fighter II. * En los cómics publicados por la editorial UDON, se menciona que la razón de su color de piel y capacidades eléctricas se deben a los experimentos de Shadaloo, al igual que en la primer película cinematográfica. * Cuando fue declarado como el sitio de los Juegos Olímpicos del año 2016, imágenes de Blanka dibujado como la mascota olímpica no oficial comenzaron a propagarse en internet. * La secuencia final del personaje Eyedol en el videojuego Killer Instinct original (el primer titulo de la serie de videojuegos de lucha de la empresa ) es una parodia de la secuencia final de Blanka en el videojuego Street Fighter II; en la misma se muestra que Eyedol se reencuentra con su supuesta madre, pero en esta caso termina por matarla (este hecho aparece más claro en la versión arcade original del videojuego, que en comparación con la versión publicada para la plataforma Super Nintendo Entertainment System, aparentemente por políticas empresariales de Nintendo con respecto a implicaciones de violencia). * En la secuencia final para el personaje Felicia en el videojuego Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, ella dice que quiere a Blanka como su co-estrella. * En la película de Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, a diferencia del canon oficial, se revela que su apariencia se debe a un experimento a medias, del cual aun así no podría volver a su forma humana. También se menciona que este personaje seria Charlie, el mentor y amigo de Guile, que fue secuestrado por Shadaloo y utilizado como sujeto de pruebas. *En el videojuego Mutants: Genetic Gladiators, hay un mutante basado en Blanka llamado Buranka. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Blanka_Sf×T.png|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Capturas de pantalla FutureCops_1993_Green_Wolf-Blanka.jpg|''Green Wolf'' como Blanka en Future Cops. Sprites *Saga Street Fighter II link=Street Fighter II *Street Fighter Alpha 3 Archivo:Blanka-stance-sfa3.gif Referencias en:Blanka Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken